


Sensations

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Cas became human, he's incredibly sensitive to touch and has next to no stamina. Dean buys him a cock ring so he can take his time taking Cas apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote smut. Again. Lol. Hope you enjoy!

Ever since Cas became human, he's incredible sensitive to touch. Especially when he's in bed with Dean. One brush of Dean's cock against his prostate and he goes off like a rocket. Dean says he doesn't mind, but Cas finds his non-existing stamina annoying as hell.

That's why Dean bought him a cock ring. And now Cas is lying on his back on their bed, naked, the cock ring firmly in place, and Dean plans on taking full advantage of the fact that Cas can't come until he takes it off. Still, he doesn't want this to be about dominance, or about having control over Cas, he just wants to blow Cas' mind, and he wants to take his time.

"You have to tell me if it becomes too much, okay?" he says as he approaches the ex-angel on the bed. Cas nods quickly and smiles at Dean as he settles between his legs. Dean leans over him and kisses him chastely, but the kiss quickly becomes heated. Cas lets out a soft moan when Dean slides his tongue between his lips, stroking against the roof of his mouth gently.

Dean's hands begin to wander, from where they're cupping Cas' face into his hair, then to his shoulders and tenderly stroking his sides. Cas' hands find their way into Dean's hair in return, tugging him impossibly closer. He loves how Dean - Dean, who kills monsters and demons without batting an eyelash, who was raised to be a deathly hunter, who has experienced so much pain in his life - is always so achingly gentle when he's with Cas, making him feel secure and loved.

Cas whimpers when Dean pulls back to snatch the lube from their bedside drawer. Dean gives him a last peck on the lips before moving on, pressing open-mouthed kisses against his jawline and neck, where he sucks a hickey into the smooth skin. Cas tips his head back, baring his throat to his lover with a moan. The hunter continues his downwards path, stopping again at Cas' nipples, licking until they're hard and the ex-angel is writhing beneath him. He kisses down his stomach to the protuding hipbones and sucks another hickey to the left one.

"Dean, please--" Cas starts to beg already, but Dean shushes him gently. "No, Cas. I wanna take my time blowing your mind today", he says, and punctuates his words with a nip to Cas' thigh. The raven haired man lets his head drop back into the pillows with a groan and Dean grins devilishly. He grabs Cas' already leaking cock and gives it a few strokes before positioning himself so that his calves are at either side of the other man's legs. He nudges him lightly, and Cas gets the hint and rolls over immediately.

Dean starts with stroking him with his hands again, pressing kisses down his spine as he goes. When he reaches his lover's ass, he stops and grabs the cheeks in both hands, pulling them apart to expose the puckered hole. He leans down and blows over it softly, making Cas' hips twitch and his breath hitch. He grins and leans down even more, licking across the entrance with the flat of his tongue. The moan he drags out of Cas is downright sinful. 

Encouraged, he starts licking in earnest, circling the rim with the tip of his tongue before pushing in tentatively. Cas tries desperately to thrust his hips back into Dean's face, but with Dean sitting on his legs he's pinned. The green-eyed man thrusts his tongue in and out a few times and then continues with rapidly flicking it across the spit-slick hole. 

After a minute he sits up again and surveys his handywork. Cas is white-knuckeling the bedsheets, his hole shiny and twitching, and it takes all of Dean's willpower not to come on the spot. Instead, he spreads Cas' legs and sits between them again. He picks up the lube from beside them and snaps the cap open, coating his fingers with it. 

The first finger goes in easily, thanks to the rimjob earlier. Cas lets out breathy moans and sighs as Dean moves the finger inside him, soon adding a second one. He crooks them inside, searching for that special spot--and he knows he found it when Cas _screams_ , his hips bucking wildly despite the hand that grips them tightly. 

Cas barely notices when Dean inserts a third finger, still riding high on the pleasure of having his prostate stimulated on nearly every thrust. He's already completely loose and pliant under Dean's hands, and Dean loves how he can make him fall apart with just his fingers and tongue. 

The ex-angel makes an displeased noise when the fingers withdraw from his hole, and Dean is quick to reach for another object from the drawer. It's a vibrator, a little smaller than Dean's own cock, with three different levels of vibration. He coats it in lube and presses the head against Cas' slick entrance, applying light pressure.

Cas' head snaps up as he feels the cold plastic against him, and he turns his upper body as best as he can to look at Dean questioningly. They have never used toys before, he didn't even know that Dean bought it. 

"Dean, what are--" he starts, but is once again cut off when Dean leans up and kisses him briefly. 

"Shh, baby. I told you I was gonna take my time today. Or do you want me to stop?" he adds hesitantly, moving the vibrator away. But Cas shakes his head hastily.

"No, no, Dean, it's okay. I was just confused because I didn't know that we do possess toys", he assures him and pillows his head back on his folded arms. "Please continue, Dean." 

Dean chuckles silently and guides the plastic dick back to Cas' hole. The ex-angel moans softly when the first inches start to enter him slowly. It doesn't take long until the vibrator is buried to the hilt and Dean starts moving it in and out, angling it differently each time until Cas gasps and jerks his hips violently, letting him know that he found his prostate again. 

Cas writhes when he presses the head of the toy up against his sweet spot and lets it there. Then, Dean reaches for the switch at the bottom with his other hand and turns the vibrations on on the first setting. Cas clenches around the plastic tightly and the moan he lets out should be illegal in Dean's opinion. His neglected dick throbs painfully between his legs, but he chooses to ignore it for now. This is about Cas, not him.

He switches the setting to three, skipping the two entirely, and Cas _howls_. He's a whimpering, sobbing mess beneath Dean, and it's so hot he could come just from watching him like this. He grips the base of his cock tightly to starve off his orgasm, silently cursing himself for not buying a ring for himself, too. 

He stops, however, when he sees the tears streaming down his lover's face. Switching the toy off, he leans over him and wipes the tears away with his thumb. 

"Is it too much, angel?" he asks tenderly. "You gotta tell me if you want me to stop. It's okay if you can't take it anymore."

"Not an angel anymore", Cas says, but Dean doesn't care, Cas will always be _his_ angel, as cheesy as that may sound. "And no, Dean, it's good. So good. And overwhelming and intense. But I love it. Don't stop, please don't stop, Dean", Cas begs him desperately. Still, Dean pulls the vibrator out of Cas and turns him onto his back again. 

Jesus, he looks absolutely _wrecked_. His hair is dishelved, eyes heavy-lidded and tear-rimmed, lips still kiss-swollen and cheeks flushed dark red. His chest is heaving and his cock is leaking precome all over his abs.

Dean can't hold back the groan rising in his throat upon seeing his angel like this, and he leans down for a kiss that's eagerly returned. After several minutes he leans back again and reaches for the bottle of lube. He lubes himself up carefully and positions himself at Cas' entrance. Before he thrusts in, he looks up into Cas' eyes, so full of love and adoration it hurts. 

He sheats himself inside Cas' tight heat in one slow thrust and stays buried inside him for a moment, catching his breath. He gently coaxes his lover's hands to let go of the bedsheets and intertwines their fingers, placing their joined hands on either side of Cas' head. Cas wraps his legs tightly around Dean's waist, crossing them at the ankles. 

Then Dean starts to move slowly, Cas moaning beneath him. He picks up the pace gradually, building a rhythm, not too slow, not too fast. Cas whimpers and arches his back beautifully when Dean hits his prostate and he manages to hit it on nearly every thrust after that. 

Cas starts to chant Dean's name like a prayer, a litany of _Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean_ , interspersed with _yes_ and _please_ and _fuck_. For Dean, it's one of the hottest things when he gets Cas to curse and he tries even harder to bring him far enough to forget himself.

Cas is an incoherent, pliant mess, but he still manages to wrap one arm around Dean's shoulders and pull him into a kiss. It's messy and uncoordinated, but still perfect. Dean muffles his own moans against Cas' neck, nipping and sucking bruises into the skin there.

He's close, so close, and he wrestles one hand between them to losen the cock ring just as his orgasm punches through him. Cas comes with a cry as soon as the ring is off, without further stimulation.

Dean collapses on top of him, aftershocks still wrecking his body as Cas milks his cock with the rhythmic clenching of his hole. When he regains control over his muscles, he leans up, not wanting to crush his lover under his weight, just to realize that Cas is passed out beneath him.

Eventually, Dean pulls out of Cas and rolls off of him with a smile, feeling smug about the fact that he fucked him into unconsciousness. He pulls the blankets up around them and wraps himself around Cas. 

"I love you, angel", he mumbles into the mess of dark hair lazily before sleep pulls him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, I really appreciate constructive criticism, especially since English isn't my mother language and I just started writing fanfic a few months ago!


End file.
